


Manners

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gun play, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Public Sex, Smut, space sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: "It's not polite to steal." The modulator static cracked as he took a step closer to you."Sorry, I didn't have anyone to teach me manners.""How about I teach you some right now?"idk just freak nasty prono plot, you and mando have sex outside of bar <3 <3
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Other(s), Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Jedi Character(s) & Mandalorian Character(s), Mando/reader, Mando/you, Original Mandalorian Characters (Star Wars) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian/Reader, the mandalorian & original female character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my iphone lol sorrry if grammer is bad pls enjoy <3 <3  
> pls let me know if you want more!!!!!! im ready to write weird mando sex !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You watched him from across the cantina. His glistening beskar and confident stride caught your eye the second he walked in. His modulated voice gasped against the casual din of gambling and spilled drinks. He stuck out, even in this fugitive hideaway. At first you didn’t think he noticed you. You stood against the wall, half in darkness, watching and waiting. Waiting for what you weren’t sure, but you were running from something, just like everyone else on this far off planet. but the Mandalorian seemed to be watching you too. His helmet turned ever so slightly as you shifted your weight from one foot to the other. And when you crossed to the bar for another drink, his body seemed to adjust to put you back in his line of sight.

But you wanted more than his attention. You wanted him. You could only imagine how his gloved hands would feel exploring your body, caressing down your legs, bending you over to fill you up completely. You wanted him so badly you could feel the arousal pooling in between your thighs and all you were doing was watching him. Watching and waiting.

Finally an idea occurred to you. The cantina slowly became more crowded and the Mandalorian seemed deep in conversation with some Rodian. Seeing your window of opportunity, you walked quickly towards where he sat and simultaneously bumped into him, spilling your drink across the table, and reached for his blaster. With a mumbled apology and some slight of hand, you were out the door with the Mandalorian’s blasters tucked into the back of your pants.

It didn’t take long for the Mandalorian to catch up with you. Ducking behind two ships, you waited for him to confront you.

“I think you have something that belongs to me.” A voice said from the darkness.

“What, this?” You said, innocently holding up his blaster.

“It’s not polite to steal.” The modulator static cracked as he took a step closer to you.

“Sorry, I didn’t have anyone to teach me manners.”

“How about I teach you some right now?”

He took another step towards you, trapped you against the side of a rusting ship. The double moons had just enough light for you to see the outline of his figure. Broad shoulders and muscular arms were framed by the impressive beskar.

“Which manners are you going to teach me first?” You asked, dragging your eyes up and down his muscular body.

“How to say please.” His casual tone drove you wild.

The Mandalorian took another step and finally closed the gap between you. Reaching out his hand, he gently caressed your face, before slowly exploring the soft line of your neck. His soft leather glove tickled against your skin. His fingers traced the outline of your collar bone, and then down the side of your arm. Stopping at your waist, he slipped his hand behind your back and pulled you closer, hips bucking against hips. You placed a hand against his shoulder to return the favor.

“Did you ask if you could touch me?” he asked, head cocking to the side. You rolled your eyes and you could see where this game was going.

“Can I please touch you?”

He nodded and you flattened your hand against the cold informal beskar. You wished you could feel the warmth of his skin, or his heart beating against your palm, but somehow feeling the strength and power of the Mandalorian’s beskar was still intimate.

Your breath caught as he pulled you closer still, his hand dropping to grasp your ass. You could feel your arousal growing. You wanted to feel his hands against your inner thighs inching higher and higher up your leg, instead he went back to tracing the line of your spin.

“Um, could you...” you started to ask but his knee pushed in between your legs.

“Yes?” He waited for you to continue.

“Can you touch me here?” You placed his hand against where you wanted him most.

“What do we say?” he asked, pressing his palm flat between your legs. You wanted to roll your hips against his hand but you resisted, committed to play his litte flirtatious game.

“Please, can you please touch me here?” The request was breathless, and you were sure he could feel your heartbeat shaking through your body.

He pulled his hand away to tug off the glove revealing long fingers. You licked your lips at the sight of his bare hand, and it seemed almost shockingly sinful to see his skin.

Slipping his hand down the front of your pants, you waited for his fingers to brush against your already throbbing clit.

“Oh” He said quietly as he inched towards your core. “You’re so wet.” He said it almost to himself, but you felt your heartbeat flutter with anticipation as he curled his fingers up into your tight pussy.

You tried unsuccessfully to suppress a moan, and as he repeated the motion your head fell against the metal side of the ship. Gasping for air, you allowed yourself to be finger fucked by the Mandalorian. His strong fingers brushed against your sensitive g-spot with every thrust. Alternating between your dripping core and your sensitive clit, he worked you into a state of euphoria you forgot existed.

“Touch your tits.” He commanded.

A smile played across your blissed out face.

“What do we say?” You asked coyly.

His fingers pushed unrelenting against your most sensitive spot again. “Please?”

Desperate for release, you massaged yourself, feeling your nipples hardening against your hands.

You wanted to feel something else hardening in your hands too, and in your intimate state, you could tell that the Mandalorian was also desperate for release.

“Should I help you out?” you asked, taking one of your hands away from your full breasts and placed it against his hard cock. Even over his pants you could feel his dick twitching to be touched.

Suddenly he pulled his hand away from your wet core and turned you around to face the rusted metal ship behind you. You could feel your pants being pulled down your hips. The Mandalorian stood behind you, his hand reached down your stomach to gently stroke your still throbbing clit.

You could feel his hips settling against your ass, and then, you felt his dick tickling your entrance.

Your heart beat faster as his fingers worked your clit and with one swift move, he pressed himself up inside you.

You gasped in pleasure. He was bigger than you expected, filled to the brim, your legs shook as you tried to accommodate him.

Slowly he pulled out, his other hand moving to flatten out your back before snapping his hips against you again. His cock stretched you out in the most delightful way. You could feel him deep inside you, and with each thrust you let out sounds you didn’t even know you could make.

Practically panting his praises, you let him fuck you hard and fast. His balls slapped against your clit, giving you extra shock waves of pleasure. Each thrust left his dick soaked in your arousal, and you could feel your hot mess dripping down your leg.

His fingers returned to your needy clit. Practically crying at the overstimulation, you could feel yourself getting closer to the edge of oblivion. You could tell he was getting close too, his deep thrusts into you became frantic.

“Please,” you sighed, “I’m going to come.”

The Mandalorian moaned a string of profanities as he gave you everything he had. Pushing yourself over the edge you broke into a million pieces as electric pleasure pulsated through your body. Shortly after your orgasm, the Mandalorian also came, his hot cum filling your wet pussy.

Sighing with satisfaction you straightened yourself up and turned back around to look at him.

“Great lesson.” You winked, handing him his blaster back.

“Thank you.” he said, reaching for the weapon.

“Thank you? What’s that?” you teased.

“A lesson for next time.”


End file.
